


a case that didn't need solving (but worked out anyway)

by sunbeamruins



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Smut, Stomach Bulge, despite the tags i swear this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamruins/pseuds/sunbeamruins
Summary: Ellie had never been ashamed that her taste had always run more vanilla. So the moment she found out that Hardy's taste apparently didnotwas quite memorable.It's just another Hardy gets pegged fic.
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	a case that didn't need solving (but worked out anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to [LemonChomps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonChomps/pseuds/LemonChomps) and [Kaz_Langston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz_Langston) for the encouragement and beta, I doubt this would've gotten finished without you.

The innocuous package had been sitting patiently on his doorstep.

Hardy had nearly forgotten he'd ordered it. 

He opened it with the rest of his daily post, slicing through the packing tape with a key that had long since replaced a proper letter opener.

Its contents were quickly swept up and unceremoniously shoved into his room. 

He took a few calming breaths and thanked god Daisy wasn't home to have noticed it. 

All the doubts from before weighed heavily in his mind. Just because it was here didn't mean he needed to use it.

"Right, then," he muttered to himself.

The sizable dildo didn't respond. 

He wished he could write it off as a regrettable internet purchase, but the amount of thought and deliberation that had gone into choosing it spoke otherwise. 

He knew Broadchurch was a small town. If his heart condition, legally classified medical information, could get leaked, there was no way in hell he'd risk getting caught stepping into a sex shop. And the eyes of a salesperson, watching as he considered his options? He shuddered. No, thank you. 

This thing with Ellie wasn't exactly new, and neither was the idea of her fucking him. She's been more receptive to the idea than past lovers, and embraced it with the same enthusiasm she approached most of life with. It was rare that either of them got a chance to thoroughly take the other apart, their relationship constrained to the quiet moments stolen from the grasp of their busy lives, torn between kids and work.

Tracing a finger over one of the noticeable veins, he assessed its heft in hands, weighing it and his options.

He knew she'd likely be willing, but the voice in the back of his head that sounded oddly like Tess whispered warnings of accidentally scaring her off. The other little voice in his head wondered just how much it would stretch him out, how he'd likely still feel it the next day if Miller fucked him with it. 

There was no point in returning it, he mused, and he could always ask her later. 

Stowing it away in a far corner of his closet, he resolved to ask Miller eventually. That eventually could be a long ways away, he reassured himself.

For now there was a cold shower to take and dinner to cook. 

Ellie had never been ashamed that her taste had always run more vanilla. If anything it had saved her the embarrassment of admitting more details of her sex life to court, and consequently the whole town. 

So the moment she found out that Hardy's taste apparently did _not_ was quite memorable.

The wanker had moved back into town after years of no contact like nothing had changed. And to be fair, nothing really had. They were technically never anything more than coworkers, and she shouldn't really have expected him to keep in touch. What was worse was how easy it was to slip back into their back and forth, relationship growing like a dandelion in the cracks of the concrete, fast and unnoticed until it bloomed. And just as unasked for, but appreciated for its beauty anyway. 

The late nights reviewing work together turned into him crashing on her couch, and that grew in frequency and reason, whether a drink too many after dinner or a joint family movie night running late.

She told herself it was pity for his poor back that had her eventually inviting him into her bed, although the previously denied jealousy over his cheeky dates spoke otherwise. 

He had frozen up, clearly uncertain of what she was offering. 

She saw him wavering and told him to stop being a knob.

She shouldn't have been as surprised as she was that it worked.

One awkward conversation after twenty minutes of them tossing and turning and tiptoeing around it, they were dating. 

The moment came about a week into their "we're dating but nothing's really changed", a morning after he'd spent another late night at her place.

It was one of the blessedly few silent moments in her normally busy home, the usual morning rush averted by the presence of the weekend. The two of them had managed to wake up before the kids, and bundled themselves into the kitchen for a morning cuppa. Steaming mugs in hand, they stood in comfortable silence sipping their drinks. 

Ellie still hadn't gotten used to seeing him like this, hair messy and barefoot in soft pyjamas, so different from the gruff outer shell he kept on in the station. She knew he had a vulnerable side, had seen it more than most back when he was dying, but it was different to see it so openly on display. He treated it like some sort of preciously guarded secret, squirreled away behind prickly defenses where any glimpses caught were accidental. 

Leaning back against the counter, she soaked in the view. 

"What?" he asked, noticing her stare.

"Am I not allowed to look?" she responded with a grin. 

He mumbled something indistinct and looked away, burying his face back into his mug.

She felt her grin widen. Turns out he was as bad at taking compliments as he was giving them, and that amused her to no end.   
As amusing as it was, she'd rather not deal with one of his pouting fits right now, and she knew the quickest way to draw him out was to engage in one of the few topics he'd actually go on about.

"Have you told Daisy about us yet?" She was genuinely curious about his answer, as they hadn't really discussed exactly what they were, having made more of a vague agreement that they were seeing each other. 

"Yeah, otherwise she would've insisted on setting me up on more dates." He huffed out a small laugh. "Almost didn't believe me at first, thought it was an excuse to get her off my back. Little menace." The fondness in his voice was apparent.

"Well I think it's sweet," she stated.

He gave a noncommittal hum. 

"What about Tom?"

"Haven't told him anything. Pretty sure he's caught on, but I haven't really told the family yet."

"After everything thrown about during the trial, I can understand why."

"It was more to avoid Lucy's bad handcuff jokes for as long as possible, but thanks for reminding me of that," she joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

He choked on his tea.

"Oh you've met her. You know what she's like," she said as he spluttered.

"Yes, but where did handcuffs come from?" he asked once he recovered.

"I don't know, maybe from the fact that we both carry a pair for our day job?"

"That's..It's not" His face was getting progressively redder. 

"Oh my god, tell me you don't." Her eyes widened. "I should've known with you marrying your last DS."

"That has nothing to do with it!" he said indignantly.

"But you do like them." Her eyebrows raised. 

He pointedly took another sip from his mug, refusing to answer.

"What, do you want to tie me up and question me like a suspect? Does that make you hot, sir?" She dropped her voice low, a parody of something sultry. 

"C'mon, Miller."

"Oh, is it the other way round, do you want to be tied up and interrogated, the bad, bad DI put in his place."

"Don't—" 

"Just know," she fixed him with a look, "I'm only wearing them if you do too."

The worst part was she really _had_ meant it as a joke. But it was her first new relationship in close to twenty years, and she felt entitled to go a little wild. The whole keeping it quiet thing gave it a bit of an illicit vibe, like a randy teen at it again. 

But the sex was better, obviously. 

So what was a little experimentation? If anything, it would be theirs, untouched by Joe. It was easy enough for her to slip a pair home.   
Hardy's indignation over the misappropriation of workplace materials was less than the reaction she had hoped for. 

Thankfully kissing was now an appropriate way to shut him up.

He looked at her softly once she pulled away.

"I appreciate the thought, but you really don't need to do anything." He gave her a small smile. 

"Christ, can't I do something nice for you for once without you fighting me on it?" She dangled them in front of his face. "Now which of us do want to be wearing these." 

"It's not the cuffs, Ellie."

"Could've told me before," she mumbled to herself. "Then what is it?"

He hesitated, clearly not exactly willing to disclose.

"You can just tell me, y'know." She played with the hair at the nape of his neck, arms around him as she sat perched on his lap. He took it as an invitation to bury his face in the crease of her shoulder. It didn't seem to be working. God she'd love to fight everyone who made him so uncomfortable asking for what he'd like. She played her trump card. "It can't be worse than Joe." 

She could feel his nose scrunch up in response and knew she had him. 

Wanker. Pulling information from him was like pulling teeth.

"Wouldn't mind doing it the other way round," he said into her neck.

"What." She pulled back a bit to see his face. 

"You could fuck me if you'd like. 's just an idea." His eyes spoke of a sincerity that was absent in his closed off posture.

It certainly wasn't what she was expecting, and it took a moment for her thoughts to catch up with what had come out of his mouth.

He shifted uncomfortably in the silence. 

"You don't have to."

"Hope you didn't mean now."

"No! Just," he shrugged, "wouldn't be opposed to it."

After that, it still took some pushing to get him to agree to a night, and even longer to schedule one. Yet they managed to have one anyway, looking through their options together and placing an order. And if she got "distracted" halfway through and his glasses got lost somewhere in the cushions that was neither here nor there. It arrived with little fanfare, and it made everything so much more real. Half of her wanted to run away screaming from the newness of it all, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't intrigued. 

Hardy was considerate throughout the whole process, offering her more easy outs than not. Internet research was good and all, but there was only so far she could look into it before shutting her laptop in embarrassment. That was when she could even muster up the ability to try, the ever present worry Tom might find something looming overhead. So despite feeling woefully underprepared, she set to taking him apart. 

He was more than willing to walk her through their test drive, endlessly patient in his instruction as he guided her through step by step. And if she pretended to be a bit more clueless than she was to watch him writhe and try to form coherent thoughts while spread out beneath her, well, it was just a little secret for herself. It was startlingly intimate, and she couldn't help but want more. If the way he was left sprawled out on her bed was anything to go by, he was willing to let her do it again. 

A quick conversation verified this, and so it slipped into their rotation of activities. 

Broadchurch was a relatively sleepy town, with large cases an anomaly more than anything else. In the quiet summer months, it was rare to find anyone off-shift at the station. Ellie usually fought against bringing work home, but she couldn't deny that it was a good excuse to go see Alec on their off hours. Packing some of the non-urgent case files into her bag, she put Fred to bed and waved Tom and her dad goodbye before heading over to Hardy's house. The weight of it on her shoulder lifted considerably once she got to his place, strap hidden at the bottom of her bag burning under every onlooker's unassuming gaze.

Hardy greeted her at the door, jacket and tie discarded but otherwise still fully dressed from work.

"What is it that has you 'round this time of night?" he said, small grin present since her entry. While not flirty in the traditional sense, it was about as close to it as Hardy came. 

The single empty plate sitting on the dining room table convinced her of what Hardy's tone let her know: Daisy was at a friend's place that night. Deciding to play it coy, she brushed past him and into the house.

"Thought we could go over some case files."

"Oh? Is that all?" he said, closing the door before following her in.

"Seems like a good place to start." Ellie slowly unpacked her bag, each file a thud on his coffee table, stacking them higher.

An eyebrow of his raised as he settled himself into his couch, watching passively as each new one appeared. His second eyebrow joined the first as she set the last item from her bag on top.

"I hope those aren't the official files."

The cold glare she gave him was nearly enough to make him regret his last line. Particularly in the face of the request he was about to make of her.

"If it's the files you're interested in, I'm more than happy to leave you to it."

"Sorry, I—" he petered off, biting his lip.

"You?"

"Don't want to work on the files," he said, rising from the couch and moving towards her, "rather spend the night with you."

He let his hand barely graze her arm, tentatively asking permission to touch. When she leaned to his touch, he let his hands fall to her hips before bending down to give her a kiss. 

"You're too tall," she said, breaking away from the kiss. 

A small "oh" was all he managed as she nudged him back down onto the couch, climbing into his lap before claiming his lips again. His bony thighs were far from the most comfortable seat, but it kept him pinned in place as she let her kisses trail downward from his mouth, nipping under a sharp jawline down to the line of his collarbone, freeing a few buttons from their place on her way. She placed her customary kiss on the small scar from his surgery, a tiny thanks to the device keeping him with her. She let her hands finish up with the buttons on his shirt, fighting them blindly as she nibbled on his ear, drawing out a quiet moan. 

His hands were rough and strong, helping her keep her balance by holding her sides, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her back. As she settled back onto her heels they moved to the top of her blouse, finding the first few already undone for a peek at her cleavage. He was always so delicate with this, unwrapping her like she was a present, and she could hardly stand it. Accepting niceness from him was one of the things she was learning to do, but being so cherished was a bit much. She ground down into his lap, praying it'd distract him enough. 

"We're too bloody old to be doing this on the couch," he complained, voice rumbling her chest from where he was mouthing above her bra. 

"Bedroom, then?"

He hummed his assent into their kiss, allowing her to slowly back him out of the room.

She managed to guide them to his bed with minimal difficulty, crawling over him as he settled on the mattress with a small bounce.

"I left it in the living room. Can you be stripped by the time I'm back?" she asked.

"Yeah." 

Ellie left him on the bed, his arms braced behind him, slim torso on full display. He looked debauched: lips swollen, hair a mess, shirt hanging open. She knew she didn't look much better; she could feel where some strands had gotten loose from her ponytail. 

Habit had her pulling her shirt closed as she left the room, silently making her way back to the living room. The harness was sitting on the coffee table where she had left it, set atop the files that would go untouched for the rest of the night. 

She grabbed it and headed back, pausing in the hallway mirror to fix her hair into a more sensible loose bun. Long hair was a pain, and she'd rather it not get in the way later that night. 

Hardy was seated at the edge of the bed, head resting on the knee pulled up to his chest for modesty. His hands were folded on his lap, and he was fidgeting with his nails. She could see the start of a purpling mark on the junction of his neck and shoulder, where she might have gone a bit too hard while on the couch. 

He looked up when she entered, a slight blush growing on his freckled cheeks.

"I, uh, got a new..." he trailed off, moving from the bed to search through the room. 

Intrigued she followed him further into his room, watching as he dug into his closet before handing her a new dildo. It was significantly larger than the one they had gotten together, one she wouldn't have considered for herself.

He obviously took her shocked reaction as a negative, assuming the worst.

"I knew it was too much," he said under his breath, low enough that if she wasn't right next to him she wouldn't have caught it. 

"Oi! It's you this is going into. If you say it's alright, then it's alright."

"Miller, you really don't have to."

"I know. I want to. Ok?" she reassured him, keeping her own apprehension under wraps. 

He gave her a shy nod. 

"Now if you're gonna take it, you need to stretch yourself out." She gave him a light swat on the bum, ushering him off to the bathroom.

"Aye," he replied, heading off with only a small look over his shoulder, side of his mouth slipping up into a lopsided smile.

She stripped off the rest of her clothes, letting them join his in a rumpled heap off to the side, and set to work on the harness. It took her longer to switch out the strap than she expected, fiddly snaps fighting her progress. She managed to get it on, and had to readjust the buckles, tightening the harness to accommodate the new weight. The new cock flopped around a bit more, and she giggled a bit at her attempt to walk with it on. 

She made it over to the bathroom and was greeted with the sight of Alec bent over the sink, his arse in the air, buried three fingers deep. His lean back was curved in an arch, and he was rocking back against his hand, fucking himself vigorously.

She stood back and enjoyed the show, positioning herself seductively against the door frame, feeling slightly ridiculous. 

"Sure you need me here?" she said, hand on her hip.

His head shot up from where it was braced against the counter, catching sight of her with blown pupils. 

"Ellie," he gasped, drinking in the view of her haloed in light, nude except the harness she was wearing. It was a brown durable thing, chosen for practicality as much as design. 

"You look amazing," he said, straightening up from his bent over position. 

"I always look amazing."

"Aye, y'do." The honesty in his voice was enough to take her breath away. 

A quick rinse of his hands under the faucet and he was in front of her, taking the lead for the first time that night. She let him gently guide her onto the bed, fighting the spike of anticipation as he sank to his knees before her. Starting at her knee, he kissed his way up her thighs, pausing to leave little marks that'd be hidden by her trousers tomorrow. 

He teasingly avoided her cunt, instead giving the dildo a lick from base to tip before taking the head into his mouth to suckle. The burning heat in her stomach grew from the view of him between her legs, treating her strap with all the love and care of a real cock. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, playing with it more than encouraging him to take more. That was incentive enough, and he took more of it into his mouth. 

His eyes glanced up and met hers as he gently bobbed up and down the first few inches, sending a shiver of arousal down her spine. She used her grip on his hair to pull him off with a small pop and force his face down to her needy cunt. He'd usually eat her out afterwards, but tonight she wanted to be satisfied first. He paid her the same attention he had so lovingly given her cock, lapping at her from between the straps of her harness. The contrast between his soft lips and tongue against his rougher scruff, mixed with the bite of the harness was exquisite. She could feel him fighting with it, reaching underneath to tongue her clit from where it sat under the leather. Failing that, he pressed within her instead. It was messier than usual, a wet smear across his cheek from where the dildo had slid across his face as she'd pushed him down. 

God his _mouth_. 

It more than made up for whatever shit it said during the day. 

His hands kept her thighs pinned down, stopping her from twitching away from the waves of pleasure. She could feel herself just on the edge before he pulled away, and the moan of frustration she gave was embarrassingly loud.

"I swe—" Her complaint was cut off with a gasp as his hand moved to replace what his mouth had been doing.

His long fingers danced around her entrance before one sank deep, perfectly in sync with him fellating her strap. He approached both tasks with gusto, diving deep into her as he worked his mouth around the fake cock, lips straining around its girth. 

Every time he sank down was more delicious pressure against her clit, and only courtesy kept her from bucking into his mouth for more. With a curl of his finger and a cry she came, shuddering from involuntary contractions as heat surged through her body, leaving her boneless and breathing heavily. He fingered her through her orgasm, cresting the high until she grabbed his wrist to let him know to stop, sensitive and overstimulated. 

She waited for her thighs to stop shaking before pushing herself back up onto her elbows. Alec looked entirely too satisfied for someone about to get railed, although his cock sitting at half-mast betrayed his own arousal. 

"If you weren't a mess I'd kiss you," she said.

"You'll be waiting a long time for that."

"Stop it, go clean your face." 

He disappeared for a moment before coming back to bed, straddling her hips and kissing her, slow and languid. 

"Thought I was supposed to be in charge tonight." She punctuated the sentence with a lift of her thigh, rubbing it against him. It got her a choked off gasp, his forehead dropping against the pillow.

A small push on his shoulder and he rolled off her onto his back, head turning to face her. There was a small smile on his face, crow's feet wrinkling in amusement. She gave him a small kiss on the nose before forcing herself to move, using her leg to nudge his open so she could settle in between. 

"Is this how y'want me?"

"Yep," she said, fondly rubbing a hand on his thigh. 

His head tilted up in a half nod. 

She'd come to know that this was how she liked him best, spread out in front of her. And that it was the position that he seemed to like the least, if the amount of times she's had to tug an arm back to his side from where it had migrated up to hide his expressions counted for anything. 

"Up." Ellie gave his hips a tap, and there was only a slight hesitation before he lifted them, allowing her to shove a pillow underneath.   
She'd found short simple commands were best, else he'd fight her. Even then it still took him a while before he'd fully open up to her. There was something valuable about his trust, that he'd let her do such a thing to him. Why anyone wouldn't she couldn't understand.

The cap from the bottle of lube opened with a satisfying crack, and she let some warm in her hand before spreading it on her strap.   
Alec gave a sharp inhale when she used the spare to give his dick a few pumps, eager for any sort of contact. 

Her earlier apprehension came back full force as she started to line it up against his hole. It just looked too big. She rubbed it against his rim, waiting for him to relax. 

When it looked like that was as relaxed as he was going to get, she started to slowly push in.

It seemed her worry wasn't unfounded as he gave a full body flinch away as soon as she made any progress. 

"It's alright, I can take it," he said.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Ellie could see him gearing up to fight her on that point. "Patience."

The sullen expression on his face slowly morphed into curiosity as she reached for the older, smaller attachment she'd discarded earlier. 

"What are you doing?"

As if it wasn't clear.

"Hush." This one slid in with minimal resistance, but she still went slow, concerned about any damage from their earlier attempt. Alec was unusually quiet, watching her with a heavy lidded stare.

The dildo was clearly not meant to be gripped, and she struggled to keep ahold while slowly fucking him with it.

"This is fine, right?"

"Ye _ah_ " His voice slipped into a gasp as she unintentionally switched the angle, fumbling her hold. 

She continued until it was smooth, sliding in and out with little resistance. Still, she added more lube and fucked him a few more times, running a comforting thumb over his prominent hip bone.

He was fighting to keep himself calm, eyes resting on her as she worked him open. He was doing a good job of it too, and she'd be tempted to get him to let loose if that wasn't the plan for later. Let him keep his composure for now.

Withdrawing, she bit back the smile brought on by Alec's small whine of disappointment. She hesitated, unsure where to put it aside. 

"'s fine. Needed to change the sheets soon anyway." He had apparently picked up on her dilemma. She wasn't sure how true that was, but it'd be his problem tomorrow anyway. 

Shifting back into her earlier position, she fervently hoped that helped. She gave the dildo one more coat of lube, rubbing the excess off against his rim.

"You sure you're good," she asked.

"'M fine Miller, get on with it."

"Oi, you know what we've said about names in bed."

" _Ellie._ " The please was all but said through his expression.

Grasping it halfway she pressed the head against his hole, slowly increasing the pressure until it finally sank in.

This time the only reaction was a low "fuck" from Hardy. 

"Still good?"

"Give me a mo," he asked, panting. 

She gave his thigh a reassuring pat, waiting until a small nod gave her the ok to continue.

Constant pressure only got her so far, so she resorted to little thrusts, letting it slip a bit deeper each time. She stopped once she was fully seated within him, giving him a moment to adjust. 

She reached out, letting her hand cradle his cheek, his head turning to press a kiss to the palm. Leaning in, she let herself indulge in the soft moment, kissing him. An arm curled around her, holding her against him. 

The soft moment didn't last, kiss ending with his bottom lip between her teeth, his gasp swallowed by her mouth. She didn't resist the temptation to grind against his arse, using the pressure to chase some pleasure herself. 

When a small roll of her hips had him pressing back against her, she took it as encouragement to start thrusting. She knew she was going slow, and it wasn't just to tease Alec. It still took her awhile to slip into an even rhythm, motions familiar but not exactly muscle memory. 

"You can go harder," he said, rocking back to meet her thrusts.

"Who's in charge here? I decide the pace, you stay there and take it."

"Just letting you know," he groused. 

Seems she'd have to go harder to completely fuck the grumpy out of him. 

That was exactly what she intended to do as she sped up her thrusts, reveling in his detached front falling to pieces. Neither of them were what could be described as loud, enough years between them spent sneaking around kids to have ended most of those habits. But as quiet as they were, she loved his reactions every time they did this. His hitched breaths each time she sank into him, the occasional needy whine whenever she thrust just right. 

She wasn't much better, pants of exertion joining his in a breathy chorus. While her stamina might have improved, it still took more energy than she'd care to admit. Ignoring the sweat beginning to prickle beneath her skin, she worked to keep up the quicker rhythm, pounding away.

As much as she'd been complaining, he was being so good. Habit had him biting his lip to muffle whatever sounds managed to get loose, but his hands were staying firmly at his sides, gripping the bedsheets like they'd just slip away.

"You can touch me, y'know," she said.

He gave her his best approximation of a cocky smirk, which was barely effective with how utterly wrecked he looked. He playfully reached out and tweaked a nipple, other hand encouraging her to lean in closer. 

She hitched his legs higher, starting to fold him back onto himself. The new position let her press in deeper each thrust. His hands had abandoned anything but clutching at her or the bed sheets. Not that she blamed him, she knew that the best she managed to do while getting fucked was scratching up his back.

She reached out to give him a hand, giving him a few slow strokes before just holding him, running her thumb over his sensitive head. 

"Ellie, please." His back arched up, chasing her touch as his head tilted back, exposing the long line of his throat.

She almost didn't notice it, half hidden behind his hard cock weeping precum, but once she did, it was hard to ignore. Experimentally she pushed his hardness aside and rested her hand on his navel, feeling from the outside where she sat within him. She pulled her hips back, and as she did she could feel the bump under her hand move, slipping down until it disappeared. If she wasn't already dripping from before, this would be enough. 

It wasn't even a one time thing, each thrust rewarding her with another bulge. She started to slow down, pulling back further every thrust, attempting to figure out just how far she could go and still feel it. The strap on slipped out on a thrust too far, sliding up the crease of his thigh, sitting parallel to his cock. It reached to around where she had felt the bump. Christ.

She let his legs drop back down as she pulled away, intent on fucking him discovery notwithstanding. The light glistened off the traces of lube left across his stomach and thighs, slick marks temporarily claiming him as hers.

"You okay?" His brown eyes held a note of concern nearly hidden behind the haze of lust.

"More than okay," she promised.

Alec took this as an opportunity to invite her back, hands sliding under his thighs, holding himself open for her. She couldn't tell if the flush in his cheeks was from embarrassment or arousal. She eased herself back inside, marveling at how easy it now was, how it slid right to the hilt in one effortless motion.

"God you like this, don't you. Me inside of you, taking you for my own." She took one of his hands and placed it under her own, letting him feel her move. 

"El—" He couldn't even finish her name, head hitting the mattress as he writhed. There was an aborted attempt to cover his mouth, as he barely remembered her preference and redirected it up to clutch at his hair. 

A small press on the hand on his stomach kept it there as she took him back in hand, attempting to jerk him off in time with her. He seemed torn between bucking up into her hand or pressing back into her thrusts, hips twitching indecisively in both directions. 

"Is this enough?" she said cheekily.

It clearly was as he came with a strangled sob, close to tearing up as she fucked him through his orgasm. 

Ellie snapped her hips a few more times before pulling out, leaving him thoroughly fucked. She hastily removed the harness, allowing it to join the other dildo at the foot of the bed. Alec was still laying splayed open further up the bed, not having moved from where she had left him. She let her hand slip down, set to finish what she had started earlier. 

"C'mere," he said, gesturing her further up the bed. She had apparently been less discreet than she'd thought. Ignoring him, she continued to get herself off. 

"Do you know what you do to me?" she asked before coming as well, biting her lip to muffle herself.

She could hear his laugh from where she was sitting, unable to see his face. Climbing back up the bed, she curled around him. Pulling his head onto her shoulder, she ran her fingers through his damp locks, sweeping them off to the side before pressing a soft kiss onto his forehead. 

"I love you, you know?" she said quietly into his hair.

Nuzzling into the crease of her neck, he left a small peck before responding. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> kaz also has a [wonderful pegging fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187967) i encourage everyone to check out if you haven't already.
> 
> apparently march 28th is when i started writing this fic and boy has it been a journey. half of this felt like re-trodding worn ground but discord said they wanted more hardy getting pegged and tbh, so did i. keeping with my brand the day i finished this i had another paper worth another 20% of my grade due the next day that i once again ignored in favor of fic.


End file.
